01/17/2008 - Millsberry Celebrates Mlk
MILLSBERRY CELEBRATES MLK By Everett F. Stevens Staff Writer Thursday, January 17, 2008 — Martin Luther King Jr. has made monumental progress for everyone in our country in the realm of equality and civil rights. There is no one living in America today who has not been positively affected by his work. In honor of MLK, Millsberry held a parade to celebrate his legacy. Thousands of citizens were present to take part in the day's ceremonies. The parade began in Ravenwood and then went around through Golden Valley, Lakeview, Westridge, and Metro Park, ending downtown at the Millsberry Museum where there is an exhibit honoring the civil rights activist. Mayor Trumble ended the parade by giving a speech to commemorate the celebration. "We should all be greatly inspired and thankful for the courage and spirit of this man who was such a huge part in bringing about much needed change. Look around you. There could be another great leader amongst us right now. The kind of leadership that Dr. King brought about is still just important today and is necessary for all of us to continue on in a positive direction", said Mayor Trumble in his speech. Martin Luther King Jr. was one of the main leaders of the American Civil Rights movement. In 1963 he gave his famous "I have a dream" speech in front of thousands at the Lincoln memorial in Washington D.C. "It's wonderful to see such an amazing turnout at an event like this, celebrating such a great man's life and achievements", commented Loretta Rivers. "It's been quite an inspiring day, and I hope that this feeling doesn't fade. It think there's such great potential in all of us to bring about change in our world. It's an empowering feeling. I think that's where it all really starts. It starts with each one of us." In 1964 Martin Luther King Jr. was the youngest person to ever receive a Nobel Peace Prize. He was awarded for the achievements he made in the Civil Rights movement using non-violent protest. His work in the Civil Rights movement eventually brought about the Civil Rights Act of 1964, which gave African Americans equal rights, which among many things, outlawed segregation and gave African Americans the right to vote. ---- GET PERSONAL WITH MYFRUITROLLUPS.COM VALENTINE'S DAY CARDS Thursday, January 17, 2008 — Announcing new MyFruitRollups.com Valentine's Day cards now available in the Millsberry Post Office. There are two different cards that give you the choice of being flashy and animated, or a little more reserved and sophisticated. It's never too early to start spreading some MyFruitRollups.com love. Most people would agree that Valentine's Day cards would be so much better if they were edible. Luckily, My Fruit Roll Ups Fruit Flavored snacks allow you to personalize your own rolls to deliver your most important Valentine's Day messages with all of the flavor you need to show your sweet side. Be the first in your class to give a customized My Fruit Roll-Ups Fruit Flavored snack to a friend and brighten up their day. Give one out now. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:January 2008 Gazettes